


The best friends brother/ The brothers best friend

by Hannahlogik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahlogik/pseuds/Hannahlogik
Summary: Y/N and Mycroft have been friends for two years without Sherlock knowing, Sherlock starts to hate Y/N because he can't read her and he doesn't trust her for that reason, Y/N doesn't like Sherlock because she think he's an arrogant asshole but the more time the two spends togheter the more they starts to warm up to each other and they even starts to develop feelings to each other that they are totally oblivious too but John and Mrs. Hudson sees it and they ship it hard.





	1. Chapter 1

Lestrade, John and Sherlock was standing around the crime scene with Donovan and Anderson behind them glaring at Sherlock with hate and jealousy. They where currently at the beach with a mans corpse laying just a few meters from the water! The man had been shot in the head and stabbed in the back multiple times.  
The five of them turned around when they heard aloud noise coming from the road behind them.  
"Oh great Y/N is here" Donovan said rolling her eyes with annoyance.  
Y/N walked up to Lestrade handing him a file.  
"I need your signature Sir" she said looking Lestrade directly in the eyes!  
She was wearing high waisted black jeans, black combat boots, a white tank top and a black leather jacket.  
"Can't you just wait? I'm in the middle of a case!" Lestrade looked to her annoyed and glanced nst towards Sherlock who was now observing Y/N instead of the dead man in front of him.  
"I know but I need your signature now so I can take my day of tomorrow! Knowing you, you won't be back at the office until tomorrow because you're going to be too busy helping you boyfriend over there with this case, and I'm not overly fond with coming in on my day off so you can sign this" Y/N said still looking him in the eyes with full confidence! Lestrade sighted and took the pen she was holding out for him to sign with. Y/N glanced at the corps on the ground and started to analyze what she saw. She took her jacket of throwing it over Lestrade's arms and took some gloves from the table next to her. She started to walk out in the water with the flash light on her phone on, looking for something in the water. After two minutes she found what she was looking for and bent down to pick it up, in her hand she held a knife. She walks up to the table again putting the knife in one of the plastic bags for evidence.  
"It can't have been in the water for more then 6 hours, if you're lucky you might find some finger prints on it, not that you will need it cause it would be quite easy to find the killer with out it" she said looking at Lestrade again.  
Lestrade looked at her with a proud smile while John looked at her stunned.  
"How did you know it was going to be there" he asked her still a-bit stunned.  
Y/N looked at him and gave him a tinny smile.  
"It was quite easy really" she paused looking at Lestrade for permission to go on, Lestrade nodded and she continued looking John strait in the eyes.  
"The man died from the shot in the head but the killer still wasn't satisfied so he took the victims knife stabbing him the back multiple times taking out his anger, how I know it was the victims knife? Well he has a knife sheath on the back of he's belt, so the killer shot the victim in his head, took the victims knife and stabbed him in the back"  
"Okey but how did you know the knife was gonna be in the water" John asked a bit confused and interested in the same time.  
"Well he needed to get ride of the evidence, the gun was probably his so he couldn't trow it away anywhere near the corps so he had to keep it, but the knife wasn't his so he had to get rid of it, I mean walking around with another mans knife who had just gotten stabbed by his own knife would be quite suspicious wouldn't you think? So he had to get rid of but it had his finger prints on it so had to clean it first! That's when he sees the water, thinking quickly he takes the knife and trows it as far as he can! Looking at the cuts on the corps and the size of the sheath the knife would be quite big so it wouldn't have gotten that far out and it would be to heavy for the stream to move it meaning it would be on the same place as it landed, but you won't need the finger prints to find the killer" Y/N said  
"And why is that?" Lestrade asked her,  
"Because who ever killed this man is a friend of his ex-wife's"  
"Ex-wife?"  
"Obviously! The ring finger on his left hand" she said pointing at the corpse left hand, "you can still se the out line of the ring but there haven't been one for over two weeks which means he's newly divorced probably because he was cheating"  
"Cheating?"  
"Yes, he has lipstick on his shirt collar and I glanced in his briefcase on the evidence table on my way here and saw a picture of him and a young girl with som love letters, now being in a new relationship only two weeks after being divorced is a bit weird so obviously he was cheating on his wife with this girl, the wife found out and got a divorce, that's why the killer murdered our victim, seeing his friend hart broken he wanted revenge so..." Y/N gestured towards the corpse and looked at Lestrade to se if she did good and was meet by a big smile on his face which left Y/N blushing a little. She turned around when she heard someone snort behind her and saw Donovan giving her a bitch blick.  
"Is there something wrong Donovan" Y/N asked her giving her an extra big and innocent smile just to irritate her more  
"You think you are so much better then us don't you" Donovan said looking furious at Y/N.  
"Oh sweetie and don't think, I know I'm better then you, because I have never needed Sherlock Holmes to solve any of my cases for me, I'm a big girl with a brain which is more then you can say" Y/N said smirking at Donovan.  
"I don't need the freak to solve any of my cases, Lestrade is the one who calls him" Donovan almost screamed, red in the face  
"Oh Donovan Donovan Donovan you're letting your crush on Mr. Holmes show again" Y/N said with pity in her eyes and smile. Y/N put on her jacket and took the file from Lestrade thanking him for his time and started to walk off.  
"I am not the one with a crush on Sherlock Holmes, if anyone that would be you" Donovan scream furiously after Y/N,  
Y/N turned around so she was walking backwards screaming back to Donovan  
"Of course I am! It's Sherlock Holmes" Y/N turned around again walking towards her motorbike, "See you around Donovan" she screams giving a salute in the air.  
She jumped on her motorcycle and drove off.  
"God! I really hate that woman" Donovan mutters as she walks of to the other cops on the crime scene.

(Time skip brought to you buy Mrs. Hudson shipping Johnlock)

Y/N walked in through the front door listening inside the house after voices,  
She heard them in the meeting room and decided to walk up to her room the change clothes into something more comfortable since she didn't plan on doing anything other the stay at home and watch a movie with her best friend, on her way to her room she stopped outside of her friends room debating with herself, after some time she went in to his room and walked over to his closet and stole one of his shirts, then she headed to her own room two doors away.  
Y/N was sitting in the library in front of the fireplace in some black leggings and her friends shirt reading a book and waiting for the people to leave the house. After about an hour she heard the voices getting louder and after a few minutes the front door closed and her best friend walked into the library looking at her. Y/N got up from the chair she was sitting in and out her book on the nightstand next to the chair, she walked over to her friend and he put his head on her shoulder,  
"How was the meeting?" She asked with a soft tone to her voice,  
"Horrible boring but necessary" he said his voice getting muffled by her shoulder  
"Are you wearing my shirt" he asked now standing in his full height looking down at her  
"Sorry Micky but tonight it's not you shirt"  
She said with a playful glint in her eyes  
Mycroft only chuckled lightly at her before they where interrupted by the door bell,  
"Are you expecting someone" Y/N asked  
Mycroft shake his head no and Y/N went to open the door, when she opened the door she smiled mischievously and turned her body back into the hose and screamed  
"Mycroft your brother is here! And he brought his boyfriend with him"  
Y/N turned around and gave Sherlock and John a big smile inviting them into the house.  
Y/N lead them into the library where Mycroft was sitting in one of the chairs sipping on his tea  
"Sherlock, Doctor Watson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as soon as they came in to the room. Y/N sat down on the chair next to Mycroft with her feet over one of the armrest towards Mycroft so she had a full view of the door and the other people in the room, there was a table in front of the two chairs with tea and cupcakes and on the other side of the table was a sofa, next to Y/N chair was a fireplace with two bookshelves on either side of it. John and Sherlock sat down on the sofa Sherlock in front of his brother and John in front of Y/N.  
"I see you've gotten yourself a goldfish brother" Sherlock said glancing over towards Y/N and then back at his brother  
"Actually I'm more of a chimpanzee" Y/N said smirking making Mycroft chuckle a bit hiding his face with his tea mug.  
Sherlock glared at her making Y/N's smirk grow wider.  
"Something wrong Shedford?"She asked still keeping the smirk on her face.  
"Sherlock" Sherlock growled at her  
"Bless you" she said making Mycroft laugh and spill his tea.  
Y/N took a napkin from the table handing it to Mycroft to glean up after himself and setting his now half empty tea cup on the table smiling big at him.  
"You forgot to swallow dear" She said trying to keep herself from laughing,  
"Yes! I'm not use to it since that's often your job" Mycroft said sending Y/N a devilish smile!  
John who had been quite the whole time cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.  
"Are you two" he said pointing between Y/N and Mycroft "Together?" He finely said making both Mycroft and Y/N burst out laughing confusing Sherlock and John even more because they've never seen Mycroft laugh before. After collecting them self Mycroft answered "No, Y/N is only a friend"  
"Yes and I'm pretty sure Micky is gay" Y/N said earning a death glare from Mycroft which she brushed off with an innocent smile. Y/N looked over to Sherlock who was still looking at her with consented eyes, it looked like he was getting a headache.  
"Who are you" He asked looking Y/N directly in the eyes  
"Why can't I deduct you?" He looked at her irritated.  
"Oh that's a simple question" she said  
"You can't deduct me because I'm not letting you deduct me" she looked over to Mycroft and then back to Sherlock  
"I've been friends with your brother for almost two years and it got quite annoying when I couldn't keep things from him or when he deduct me instead of conversing with me so I learned how to shut him out, and well since your brother is smarter then you it's not very hard for me to shut you out too" Y/N looked Sherlock in the eyes fight his dominance with her own, the tension between them was so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife.  
Y/N studied his face, she had to admit that he was quite handsome. He had a sharp jawline and amazing cheek bones, you could probably cut yourself slapping them and his eyes, they where gorgeous, so many different colors she almost got lost in them but her thoughts was interrupted by John.  
"Could you teach me that?!" Y/N turned her gaze at him giving him a questioning look,  
"How to shut him out, that would really help"  
"Oh! Yeah I could try, if I'm going to be completely honest with you Doctor Watson I'm not entirely sure how I do it myself but I could try and teach you" she said giving him a small smile  
"You can call me John" he said giving her an equally big smile back.  
"Okay John we didn't come here so you could flirt with my brothers pet" Sherlock said with irritation.  
Y/N turned her head back to Sherlock giving him a death glare.  
"I am not Mycroft's pet" she growled  
"I am just as much of a pet as John is but don't worry Sherlock, I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend" she said, saying his name with an mocking and irritated tone. It didn't matter how hot this guy was he was not going to insult her and get away with it.  
Mycroft could feel Y/N getting angry and didn't want to clean up the mess after Sherlock's corps for getting her angry after all this carpet cost about 3 million pound.  
"Well then wasn't this pleasant, but I think it's time for you to leave! Thank you for the visit dear brother it's always lovely to see you and you to Doctor Watson" Mycroft said getting up from his chair as John got up from the sofa.  
Both John and Mycroft watch with nervousness as Y/N and Sherlock was having an angry stare off.  
John put his hands on Sherlock's shoulder getting him up from the sofa and out of the room.  
"Thank you for your time Mycroft, it was lovely to meet you Y/N, I hope we meet again soon"  
"You to John" Y/N said smiling as if she hadn't just tried to kill Sherlock with her mind. John pushed Sherlock out of the room and started walking to the front door.  
Mycroft placed himself back in his chair and looked over to Y/N watching drink her now cold tea.  
"Stop it Micky" Y/N said looking him in the eyes.  
"Ask me" Mycroft sighted hating the fact that he couldn't deduct her  
"How are you feeling" he said after a couple of seconds looking her in the eyes  
"I'm fine, tired and a bit irritated but fine"  
"Yes it looked like you were gonna kill Sherlock just there" he said chuckling a bit, Y/N smiled at him  
"Yeah, one more second I think I actually was going to do it" they both burst out laughing enjoying each other's company.  
Y/N took one of the cupcakes on the table and looked Mycroft in the eyes giving him a mischievous smile  
"So...." she said, Mycroft looked up at her from his newly refilled tea cup giving her a questioning look  
"How's it going with Greg?" She asked her smile growing bigger when she saw the pink that started to form on her best friends cheeks.


	2. Surprise visit

Y/N walked in through the front door of Scotland Yard, her weekend was over and now it was back to reality, solving crimes and putting away bad guys. Y/Ns weekend had been amazing and relaxing, she and Mycroft had been watching movies and eating a bunch of cakes, it took Y/N some time but finally she had convinced Mycroft to skip his "diet". When Mycroft was away on meetings or other important government stuff Y/N relaxed in the library with a book, but now her weekend was over and she had to go back to work.  
As soon as Y/N walked in to the office Donovan meet her,  
"Well well well, look who's back"  
"Hello Donovan, did you miss me?" Y/N said smirking at her  
"Lestrade wants to see you" was all she said as she turned around and marched down back to her desk. Y/N rolled her eyes and started walking towards The Detective Inspector Lestrade's office.  
Y/N knocked on the door then put her head inside flashing Lestrade a big smile  
"Hello inspector did you miss me"  
"Y/N!" Lestrade yelled with happiness rising from his chair with donut flour around his mouth and shirt, he walked over to Y/N giving her a big bear hug ignoring her protests.   
"God I've missed you! How dare you leave me here with Anderson" he joked letting go of her.  
"He's not that bad, as long as Donovan isn't with him" Y/N said brushing the donut flour of her blouse giving Lestrade an irritated look but not long after she started to smile at him again.  
"Donovan said you wanted to se me sir" Y/N said after Lestrade had cleans himself up  
"Yes right" he said looking at her with a serious face making Y/N shift her weight from one foot to the other,  
"From now on you're going to take the cases with Sherlock Holmes" Lestrade said not looking in her eyes.  
"Why" Y/N said dumbfounded and irritated.   
"He asked for it" Lestrade said oddly interested in the ceiling ,  
"He asked for it and you just do everything he said because you are so in love with him, did you even stop to think if I wanted to work with him" Y/N said angry but still compost because she didn't want the other officers to hear her.   
"He insisted" Lestrade said looking nervously at her  
"HE INSISTED" Y/N said furiously throwing her hands in the air  
"Y/N please" Lestrade begged   
Y/N looked at Lestrade for a couple of minutes without saying anything making Lestrade squirm under her gaze.  
"Fine" she finally said a Lestrade sighted in relief "but" she said  
"I want double pain and I want cases without Sherlock because I don't want to live in his shadow like you" she said with a stern look,  
"Yes okey, whatever you want just please do it" Lestrade said happy  
"You know your suppose to be my boss I'm not suppose to be able to negotiate with you" Y/N smirking at him "but now you already said yes and there's no taking back, see you later boss" Y/N said as she walked out the door smiling at herself.  
Lestrade put his head in his hands resting his elbows on the desk and sighted deeply in frustration and chuckled a little.

Y/N was sitting behind her desk looking through some old case files when her phone started to ring.  
"Hello, this is Y/N" she said when she pick up the phone.  
"Hello Y/N, it's John. John Watson" the person on the other side said.  
"Ah Hello Doctor what can I help you with"  
"Well, I was wondering if you maybe had a case for Sherlock, he's being a pain in the ass now that he's bored" John said, Y/N could hear a gunshot in the background, "bloody hell Sherlock, give me that" John said to Sherlock on the other side of the phone making Y/N giggle a bit.  
"Sorry about that" John said after a while.  
"No worries, but unfortunately we don't have a case right now" Y/N said   
"Sorry Doc" Y/N could heat John sight on the other line  
"No worries, I'll try and not kill him. Thank you"  
"Good bye Doctor" Y/N giggled as she hung up the phone.  
Y/N put away the phone and went back to the file in front of her.

A few hours late Y/N was still sitting behind her desk bored to no end. Y/N was about to call Mycroft to annoy him when Sherlock walked in to her office and sitting down on one of her chairs in front of her desk  
"Ah Sherlock welcome in take a seat, why don't you make yourself at home" Y/N said sarcastically making Sherlock roll his eyes.  
"What can I help you with"  
"John throw me out of the apartment" he said with utter boredness.   
"Ah I see, so what are you doing here" Y/N said trying to not laugh as she imagine John literally throwing Sherlock out the door  
"I need entertainment" he said with the same bored tone as he had before   
"Well I'm sorry but you're in the wrong room, Anderson and Donovan is down the hall" Y/N said getting up from her chair and walking around the desk so she was standing in front of Sherlock. She leaned against her desk one foot crossed over the other and her arms crossed over her chest.  
"I know, I was there before I got here but Anderson was lowering my IQ so I left" Sherlock said smirking   
"I know he does that sometimes" Y/N said causing Sherlock to chuckle a bit.  
"Well I was about to go over to your brother and annoy him" Y/N said after a few seconds  
"My favorite thing! Let's go" Sherlock said getting up from the chair and leave the room. Y/N chuckled a little then grabbed her car keys before she followed Sherlock out.


	3. Payback

Y/N unlocked the front door letting Sherlock walk in first. Y/N took of her jacket and turned around to face Sherlock.  
"It looks like he isn't hom....What are you doing?" She asked frowning cutting mid sentence as she turned around and looked at Sherlock.  
"Hm? Oh nothing" Sherlock said standing up straight again  
"Did you just move the table?" She looked at him then to the table confused  
"Only by one centimeter" Sherlock said smirking   
"Why?" Y/N ask trying not to laugh   
"Just to annoy him" Sherlock said making Y/N laugh out loud  
"You are so weird" she said between laughter. She didn't give Sherlock anytime to respond as she walked past him and into the library.  
She sat down in her chair taking one of the cookies that was on the table in front of her, not longer Sherlock walked in looking around the room. He walked over to the desk that was by the end of the room and moved some of the things on it with one centimeter before he sat down on the chair next to Y/N looking at her.  
"Soooo..."Sherlock said after the long pause.  
"What do you wanna do"   
"Oh, are you done moving the furnitures now?" Y/N said with a playful smile  
"In this room" he answered making Y/N laugh  
"Why are you even doing it fore"  
"He always corrects the door knock at the flat"  
"Ah so this is your revenge then" Y/N said resign her left brow  
"Yes"   
"Hmm. Then we should move the stuff in his office" Y/N said with a playful smile jumping up from her chair. Sherlock smiled big before following her out the room.

Later the evening Y/N was sitting in her chair in the library again with a book in one hand and tea in the other when she heard the front door open. A "oh my" came from the hallway making Y/N chuckle and put her book down as Mycroft walked in the room. Y/N laugh louder when she saw the discomfort on his face.  
"You should see the office, oh and the toilets" Y/N grind widely at him, she laughed even more when she saw the terror in his eyes as he ran out the door and up to the other rooms of the house.

A few minutes later Mycroft walked into the library again with an irritated look on his face. He walked over to Y/N who was still in her chair, her legs hanging over the armrest that was closest to the door giving Y/N perfect view if who walked in to the room. Mycroft took the book Y/N was reading and put it on the highest shelf on the bookshelf behind her.  
"Oi, I was reading they Micky" Y/N said irritated hanging her head over the armrest so she was watching Mycroft upside down.  
"That was really immature Muffin" she said again as she got up from her chair and walked across the room to get one of the chairs by the desk. She dragged the chair on the floor making a creaky noise. Mycroft glared at her as she sat the chair by the bookshelf so she could reach her book but before she could grab it Mycroft took it again and held it above his head.  
"You moves my stuff" he said still glaring at her  
"I did not" Y/N said raising her eyebrows   
"Sherlock did" she said smiling big at him  
"And you just let him" Mycroft said still irritated as he gave her the book back.  
"Well the boy is taller then me I'm not sure I would be able to stop him" Y/N said as she got down from the chair but as her clumsy self would have it she tripped and if it wouldn't be for Mycroft catching her she would have facepalmed the floor.  
"You got to be more careful cupcake" he said looking her in the eyes as he helped her to her feet still holding her elbows with a firm grip, afraid that if he would let her go she would fall again and hurt herself never breaking eye contact. They where standing so close that their chests was touching and Mycroft tried to deduct her as they looked at each other. The door to the library opened and Lestrade entered stopping in his steps as he saw Y/N and Mycroft.  
"Lestly" Y/N said happily as she walked over to him giving him a hug  
"Hi Y/N" Lestrade said as he looked from Mycroft to her and then back to Mycroft  
"Well. I actually I have something to do so I'm going to leave you now" Y/N said giving Mycroft a big cheeky smile as she walked backwards out of the room.  
"You two be safe" she yelled before the door closed chuckling to herself

Y/N was sitting in her bed reading when her phone plunged.

221B come of convenient  
If not come either way  
SH

Y/N sighted as she got up from her bed and put her shoes on before she walked down to the hallway.  
She yelled to Mycroft that she was going out but didn't get any answer so she just walked out the door smiling big to herself.

The car ride wasn't far and soon she was standing outside the infamous door off 221B. Y/N knocked with the door knocked twice before correcting it smirking at herself.   
An old lady open the door for her, she was wearing a purple dress with purple knickers and a white apron with flowers on.  
"Hello dear" the lady said giving Y/N a kind smile  
"Hello, I'm here to see Sherlock" Y/N smiling back at the old lady  
"Ah you must be a client it's this way" she said showing Y/N in through the door  
"I really hope you have something good for him, he is being extremely unbearable now when he doesn't have a case" the women said sighting  
"I can understand that but no, I'm not a client. I'm a friend of his brother" Y/N said smiling sadly at the old lady  
"Friend? I didn't know Mickle had friends" Mrs. Hudson said confused   
"Well he doesn't, he has one and then a boyfriend" Y/N said smiling at the lady again as she started to walk up the stairs  
"Boyfriend" Mrs Hudson yelled surprised making Y/N chuckle as she continued up the stairs.  
She was now standing in front of the door to the flat, she knocked once making her presence known (even doe she already knew that Sherlock must have heard her conviction with Mrs. Hudson) before she walked in. Sherlock was sitting in his chair with his hands in a prayer position under his chin lost in his mind palace. Y/N have seen Mycroft do this a hundred times doe he didn't have is hands in prayer position. She slammed the door shut making Sherlock jolt and hung her coat behind the door.  
"Hello Shedford" She said flashing him a insistent smile.  
"Hello Y/N" he said irritated   
"Whatcha doing" she said with a funny voice sitting down on the chair in front of Sherlock crossing her legs  
"I was thinking before you so rudely interpreted me" he said glaring at her. 'God this Holmes boys and their glaring' she thought   
"Well good thing I interrupted you then, you could have hurt yourself" she smirked at him.  
"Why did you call me here?" Y/N asked after a wile of just starting at each other.  
"John left for a date and Mrs Hudson stole my gun" he said rolling his eyes.  
"Hmm" Y/N said pressing her lips into a tin line "and you thought I could come here and entertain you then" she looked at him raising her eyebrow   
"Yes" he said flatly   
"Well I'm honored" she said outing her right hand over her chest dramatically   
"So, you should've seen Mickys face when he got home, the discomfort, it was priceless and when I told him about the other rooms he looked really scared. It was extremely funny, thank you for that" Y/N said between laughs again after a long peaceful silence   
"I should have photographed it"   
"You should have, yes" Sherlock said hiding a smile  
"Perhaps next time" he said reading an eyebrow   
"Yes perhaps" she said fondly.  
They sat and watch each other for what felt like hours before Sherlock broke the silence   
"Who are you"  
"That's a very hard question to answer Sheryl" Y/N said with a smirk as she saw the discomfort Sherlock showed of because of the nickname, they both fell into a silence again, Sherlock watching Y/N and Y/N texting Mycroft on her phone trying to ignore the burning stare from Sherlock.  
"Let me deduct you"  
"No"  
"Why"  
"Because where's the fun in that" U/N said throwing him a playful smile.  
Y/N got up from her chair and walked over to the door putting on her coat.  
"Buy me dinner first and then we'll see if I let you deduct me" she said as she opened the door not looking at Sherlock as she walked out the door.  
"Are you coming" she yelled up the stairs after him. Sherlock jumped out of his chair and put his coat on following Y/N out of the flat.  
"Did you correct the door knock" he asked as Y/N hailed a cab, Y/N turned around to Sherlock   
"Perhaps" she said smirking as she got into the cab.

When Sherlock got back from the restaurant he stopped dead in his track as he came into the flat. Something was wrong. He ran up the stairs and brushed into the flat. Everything was cleaned. He was about to yell at Mrs. Hudson when his phone plunged signaling that he had gotten a text

Payback  
MH

'Mycroft' Sherlock thought angrily as he walked into his bedroom slamming the door shut. He was sitting on his bed when his phone plunged again. He took it up and read the text smiling.

He made me do it sorry, I'll pay you back  
Y/N


End file.
